


Scars

by SmolRageMatti



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Other, implied self harm, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolRageMatti/pseuds/SmolRageMatti
Summary: Life went on with Crona keeping the cuts and black mark covered.Maka still kept quiet about the scars at least.Both a blessing and a curse.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> TATK and AITP are being edited when I can, school keep me busy with projects and work.

The first person to see the scars was Maka. She had helped them out the shirt when they had gone into a catatonic state. She hadn’t said anything about it. Never mentioned it after. Probably for the best. In the psychological state they were in, bringing it up could have worsened Crona’s state.

Life went on with Crona keeping the cuts and black mark covered.

They changed privately.

Tried to find something to prevent another catatonic state of depression, seeing as their friends had become concerned about them. Maka still kept quiet about the scars at least. Both a blessing and a curse.   

There was a night when the gang decided to have a party at Kid’s manor. Crona sat in the corner of the couch, watching Patty, Blackstar, and Soul play Just Dance with the others laughing and cheering their friends on. They fidgeted a bit before reaching out and tapping Kid’s shoulder. Golden eyes turned and bore into them.

“Oh… um… where is your nearest bathroom? I forgot…” The voice shook a little, only greeted by a small smile. “That’s fine. Come on, I’ll show you.” He got up from the couch, leading the pinkette to a bathroom just down the hall. “Let me know if you need anything okay.” Crona simply nodded and retreated in the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Kid’s foot tapped on the floor, impatiently. He checked his watch. Twenty minutes. That seemed too long. Maka glanced over at him, “Is everything okay?”

“Does Crona usually stay in the bathroom this long?” She gasped a small bit.

“I’ll go check on…”

“I’ll do it.” He set a hand on her shoulder before getting up and heading down the hall. Each step felt like it took minutes to complete until he made it to the door. He knocked lightly. “Crona? Are you okay in there?”

No response.

He knocked again. “Hello? Crona? It’s been twenty minutes.”

When there was silence, he tested the door. Unlocked. The doorknob twisted and opened. Kid peaked inside. “Crona?” The pinkette sat in front of the mirror, eyes glazed over as they stared at their own reflection. The reaper boy rushed over to their side, setting a warm hand on their skin. The sensation was enough to jog them out of their stupor. Pale eyes widened, taking notice of the boy next to them. Kid noticed their shirt had been removed. Multiple scars trailing along their body, different sizes, and different directions.

“K-Kid. I… I um. I… I”

The boy placed a finger on the stuttering chapped lips. “Sssh. Are you going to be okay? Do you need some water?” The other shook their head. “Are you able to get up?” Kid assisted them as they tried, gathering the discarded shirt in the process. Their legs were shaky, but they could stand. “There is a guest bedroom a little further down. If you wait there, I can bring you something to snack on.”

With steady hands, the reaper guided the teen out of the bathroom and to one of the guest bedrooms. Pale feet tried not to drag as much on the floor, making small squeaks occasionally from the friction. Kid opened the room door and turned on the light. The pinkette was led to the bed and helped. It was soft and welcoming. “You stay here, I’ll let Maka know and go get you a plate of food and something to drink.” Kid’s warm hand dragged along their pale cheek, leaving the other to turn slightly grey at the action. He kept the door cracked open and rushed back down the hall.

When he returned to the group, Tsubaki has joined the trio in dancing while Liz and Maka stayed next to each other watching the quartet. He leaned over the couch, tapping Maka on the shoulder. She looked up quickly before her expression shifted to worry. He smiled and leaned close to her ear.

“They were in a state again. I’ve snapped them out of it for the time being. I think its best if they rest.”

“Was anything wrong?”

“They were staring at themselves in the mirror. Shirt off. I’m going to bring them some food.”

Maka stayed quiet, biting her lip before she opened up. “So, you saw them, didn’t you?” He nodded. She closed her eyes, sighing. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to spill it to the others. Crona can tell them when they decide.”

He backed away, noticing Liz was giving them a questioning glance. Kid smiled at her before heading to the kitchen where the food and snacks had be stashed. He found on of the trays and set a glass on before searching through the fridge for the chocolate milk. Filling the glass, he put it back before looking at all the food options. Kid put some bread on a plate, just in case they wanted something lighter while grabbing some cookies, brownies, and a slice of pizza.

“Hey.” He jumped slightly, almost dropping the plate. Liz stood there, leaning against the fridge. “What’s going on?” Kid stared at her, matching the intensity of her inquisitive aura.

“Crona had a catatonic episode. I’m getting them something to eat.” She pursed her lips but relaxed her shoulders. “Then you should add some water to that tray. She grabbed a cup and pressed on the water dispenser to fill it. “That’s not the whole story though is it?”

“It’s all the story you need to know right now.” Kid watched her set the cup on the tray. “Okay. I’ll try to keep the others from getting too noisy or rowdy. If Blackstar found out, he probably scare Crona half to death.”

“Thanks Liz.”

“Don’t mention it.” She headed back to the living room. Kid lifted the tray, careful not to spill anything as he made his way back to the guest room. Crona sat where he left them, staring at the floor or at their toes. He was careful to set the tray on the nightstand before giving Crona his full attention. “Crona?” The response was slow, but they did look up at him. “I brought some food and water. Are you able to eat?”

“Able… to…” They mumbled before gently lifting their hand the tray for one of the cookies. Kid smiled softly before sitting next to them. “Crona… I want to ask questions. I’ll make this easy on you so just nod or shake your head…” Their head gently nodded.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Kid’s bright eyes watched the slow concentration in Crona’s. They nodded slowly. He reached out, taking their free hand and gently running his thumb over the various scars along Crona's arm. The warm hand trailed along Crona’s cold pale skin, up against their arm until he moved to look along their back. A huge black rip stretching along their back. It looks like multiple tears stretching along each other creating a strange monotone gradient along the area. His fingers slide along their back, watching Crona’s reactions in case he needed to move away.

“Thank you, for letting me see them. Crona are these all these older than a month?” Kid was patient and his eyes widened when Crona shook their head. The other left the cookie in their mouth as they moved their fingers along scars by their wrist.

“Does Maka know about it?” The shaking was slightly faster. “I won’t tell her. Crona… I know you’re trying to do better… but maybe you should look into starting therapy? Maka would probably love to help and I can be there too if you want me to. But you can’t do this alone… and we don’t have all the answers.”

There wasn’t movement from them, no nodding, no chewing. Just pensive staring before they closed their eyes and nodded. Kid smiled.

“Alright. Are you alright to talk yet?” A small shake.

“Okay, then do you want me to leave you be for now?” Another small shake.

“I’ll stay then if you eat a little more and drink some water.” A little pout this time. The expression was coming back at least. They did oblige Kid’s request, taking a few sips of water and nibbling on the cooled pizza. He didn’t ask any more questions, feeling some things were better to be asked at a later date. The silence didn’t suit the situation, so the reaper boy began to tell Crona stories of different places he had been to and the beautiful sites he had seen. The other smiled softly at the tales, encouraging Kid to continue so the invasive silence didn’t return.

Crona yawned sometime later. “You should rest, I’ll let the other know you’re sleeping.” Before he could shift off the bed, there was a tug on his button-up shirt. “S-stay…” Their voice sounded less panicky than earlier, a good sign. Kid nodded and moved back to the other. Crona slipped under the blankets, relaxation hit their face from the warmth and comfort under the sheets. Kid slipped in next to them. Though the warmth was nice, it didn’t stop Crona from scooting closer and cuddling up to the reaper. Kid blushed slightly, moving his arms around the other. He hummed a soft lullaby. It pulled Crona to sleep and eased Kid to do the same. 


End file.
